Checkmate: Gundorian Invaders
Checkmate: Gundorian Invaders is a fanfictional TV series & the third season of Checkmate. It's about the Checkmaters & their mission to save a planet called Neona from evil aliens called Gundorians. Characters Checkmaters *'Derek Carlson' - Leader of the Checkmaters. *'Aragorn the Helix King' - Derek's guardian. He plays as the King in Chess Combat. *'JetTron' - Derek's Combat Gear. *'Francine Stanwood' - New member of the Checkmaters. She's the sister of the Queen of Neona. *'Achilles' - Francine's guardian. A Greek hero whose heel was his weak point. He plays as the Knight in Chess Combat. *'Battle Crusher '- Francine's Combat Gear. *'Marty Mitchell' - Strategist of the Checkmaters. *'Gill-Man' - Marty's new guardian. He's also known as the Creature from the Black Lagoon. He plays as the Pawn in Chess Combat. *'Gigot' - Marty's Combat Gear. *'Jason Robinson' - A new friend of Derek & new member of the Checkmaters. *'St. Golemo' - Jason's guardian. A golem who holds the power of a saint. He plays as the Bishop/Rook in Chess Combat. *'Rock Hammer' - Jason's Combat Gear. *'Sean Kerns' - Member of the Checkmaters. *'Hawk Girl' - Sean's new guardian. The hawk-like member of the Justice League. She plays as the Queen/Knight in Chess Combat. *'Swinger' - Sean's Combat Gear. *'Rain Kruger' - New member of the Checkmaters. He's a Gundorian disguised as a human who was sent by Emperor Boraggen. *'Venom' - Rain's guardian. An antihero who's Spiderman's nemesis. He plays as the Pawn in Chess Combat. *'Boom-X' - Rain's Combat Gear. Gundorians The Twelve Commands *'Emperor Boraggen' - Leader of the Twelve Commands. His goal is to create the most powerful warrior in the universe. *'Keileon' - Emperor Boraggen's guardian. An evil Cantonese kirin. He plays as the King in Chess Combat. *'AirTron' - Emperor Boraggen's Combat Gear. *'Aeros' - Member of the Twelve Commands. He was recruited by Emperor Boraggen & Gore to be a warrior. *'Vulture' - Aeros' guardian. One of the villains of Spider Man. He plays as the Pawn/Knight in Chess Combat. *'Battle Turbine' - Aeros' Combat Gear. *'Gore' - Member of the Twelve Commands. Emperor Boraggen treats him like a younger brother, since he has no parents. *'Atilla the Hun' - Gore's guardian. The leader of the Huns, warriors who conquered many countries. He plays as the Knight in Chess Combat. *'Lancer' - Gore's Combat Gear. *'Slash' - Member of the Twelve Commands. He has a split personality: one of an angel, & one of a devil. When he's an angel, he's fun to be around. But when he's a devil, he's frightening & no one can stop him. *'Stingklaw' - Slash's guardian. A sea creature that's a cross between a scorpion & a lobster. He plays as the Pawn in Chess Combat. *'Razor-Claw' - Slash's Combat Gear. *'Krual' - Member of the Twelve Commands. Even though he's the oldest, he's the most energetic. *'Magnugiga' - Krual's guardian. A robotic bull who was the Contract Beast of Kamen Rider Torque. He plays as the Rook in Chess Combat. *'Chomp-X' - Krual's Combat Gear. *'Nova' - The only female of the Twelve Commands. She's sly & cold hearted. *'Kitsuna' - Nova's guardian. A kitsune, a fox with nine tales. She plays as the Queen/Pawn in Chess Combat. *'Arias Gear' - Nova's Combat Gear. Rain's Agents *'Sid Arcane' - An agent from Gundoria. He is menacing, confident, & strong. *'Beowulf's Dragon' - Sid's guardian. The dragon who was slain by Beowulf. *'Hydra-Whip' - Sid's Combat Gear. *'Lena Isis' - An agent from Gundoria. She is a cool, confident player & is often annoyed by Sid's menacing personality. *'Orochi' - Lena's guardian. The seven-headed dragon who was slain by Susanoo in Japanese mythology. *'Terror-Crest' - Lena's Combat Gear. *'Mason Brown' - An agent from Gundoria. *'Fafnir' - Mason's guardian. The dragon from Old Norse mythology. *'Althorn' - Mason's Combat Gear. *'Zelda Sorrow' - An agent from Gundoria. *'Rhino' - Zelda's guardian. One's of Spider Man's nemesises. *'Sparta-Blaster' - Zelda's Combat Gear. *'Jesse Glenn' - An agent from Gundoria. *'Valkyrie' - Jesse's guardian. *'Dilator' - Jesse's Combat Gear. Other Characters *'Queen Sabrina' - The ruler of Neona & Francine's older sister. *'Jenny Marks' - Original member of the Checkmaters who works in a cofee shop in Derek's new town. She's still friends with Tree Beard, of course she doesn't battle unless she needs to. List of Warriors Here's a list of the warriors in Chess Combat. This isn't all of them. *'Kabugata' *'Yanmax' *'Scorpio' *'Merlin' *'Knucker' Episodes #'A New Beginning '- It's an all new adventure for the Checkmaters when Derek's family moves to Bayview City & Marty's Chess Combat Interspace becomes fully operational to everyone, allowing kids all over the world to log on & display their battling skills. Derek heads to a cafe in town where Jenny works to meet with his new friend Jason, a young Checkmater who is only familiar with virtual bakugan. The two make there way to Chess Combat Interspace where they meet up with Marty who gives Jason St. Golemo. Jason is excited to meet his partner, but quickly saddened when he learns it is only a synthetic warrior & not a real one like Derek & Marty's warriors. Derek & Jason immediately want to battle, but discover that all the available arenas are occupied. Marty remembers how Rain suddenly appeared in Chess Combat Interspace, having been let in by Marty's butler, & helped the Checkmaters artificially create synthetic warriors for Chess Combat Interspace. Just then, Rain arrives having been made the Head of Data & Research of Chess Combat Interspace & informs them that Sean is currently in battle at one of the arenas, so the Checkmaters promptly head off to cheer on their friend. With Sean quickly seizing victory, Rain is scheduled to battle Derek. As the battle intensifies, Marty is forced to shut down Chess Combat Interspace & Derek is knocked out. Before coming to, Derek has a vision of warriors at war, something which everyone, except Rain, brushes off as a hallucination... #'Revelation '- On the planet Gundoria, the Twelve Commands discuss the explosion caused by Rain & Derek's battle in Chess Combat Interspace. Nova, the head of the Chess Combat Biology Research lab, is unable to identify the powerful warrior that caused the explosion. So, Emperor Boraggen orders that this warrior must be brought to them before it joins their enemy. Back on Earth, Jason & Jenny still believe that what Derek saw was a dream, though he is still convinced that it was real. Just then, Marty calls & everyone heads to Chess Combat Interspace, where Rain confesses that he is an alien from Gundoria looking for strong battlers to help fend of the invading Neonians. Though hesitant, the Checkmaters accept & track down two moles identified by Rain, Sid & Leena. Derek & Marty quickly do battle with Sid & Lena. Though Sid & Lena gain the upperhand, Derek pulls through with JetTron & wins the battle. Everyone congratulates Derek on the victory. However, there may be more to Rain than meets the eye... #'The Visitor' - After Derek defeats the two Checkmaters from Neona, another comes. A girl named Francine Stanwood wants to find the strongest Checkmater but gets tricked by a guy. When they combat, she wins & goes looking for the best Checkmater in Chess Combat Interspace. Derek was late & when he was running, he almost bumped into Francine & got flipped by her. Francine asked & found out Derek was the one she was looking for (the top Checkmater in Chess Combat Interspace). When Derek got into the headquarters, he blabbed about his flip when after they got an intruder. It was Francine & she works for the Neonans. Derek & Francine battle. Francine was shown Derek's amazing power & now knows that he is the one they were looking for but works for Gundoria. When she lost, Francine flips Derek & tells him he doesn't know anything & left. Everyone congratulates Derek except Sean who left. At the end, Francine knows she has to persuade Derek to go to the Neonan side & battle for them. Seconds later, Sean comes in & wants to know her side of the story about the war. #'Checkmater to Be' - Derek gives Jason a practice match, but Jason feels he is not ready to become an official Checkmater. When another mole, Mason Brown, is located, Derek challenges him to a battle, but Jason steps in & wants to prove himself. Due to his inexperience, Jason quickly loses & feels he has failed Derek in proving himself. The next day, Jason is still upset over his loss, so Jenny, being a Rook master, offers to help him discover his own battling style. Jason returns for a rematch with Mason while being greeted by a bitter crowd. With his newfound confidence, Jason easily defeats Mason. Before the Checkmaters can pursue Mason, he teleports out of the stadium. Derek congratulates Jason & Jason becomes an official Checkmater. #'Confrontation' - With the Neonan moles making themselves known, they begin kidnapping players from Chess Combat Interspace. The puzzling part is that each player is eventually returned to CCI. Meanwhile, Sid & Zelda find their recruiting hard when Marty puts out an announcement to everyone not to battle Sid, Lena, Mason, Jesse & Zelda. In retaliation, Sid & Zelda challenge Derek & Rain to a battle. Rain is quickly taken out but Derek makes an easy comeback, eliminating both Zelda & Sid. In the second battle, Venom takes a hit for Aragorn, putting Rain out of the battle while leaving Derek & Aragorn on their own. Being outnumbered, Derek loses but gets to keep Aragorn. After the battle, Gore orders Sid to not engage the Checkmaters & to leave it to Rain, who states their plan is working perfectly. #'Exposed' - Marty & Rain finish an expansion for a new arena within Chess Combat Interspace. Derek & Jason are excited, but before they can give it a test run, another Neonan agent shows up: Jessie Glenn. Derek is ready to battle Jessie. However, Sean & Francine appear from out of nowhere, telling Derek that Jessie is lying to him about being a Neonan & that Francine is a true Neonan. Francine challenges Jessie, only to be defeated. Sean reveals to everyone that Rain is really the enemy. Rain runs away, & so does Marty after Sean's harsh words about Rain. #'True Colors' - Marty runs around Chess Combat Interspace a& his home looking for Rain after he was confronted by Sean & Francine. Rain meets with the rest of his team, & afterwards is challenged to a battle by Marty, who calls him out by using the fake "Mr. Brown Message". Marty is almost defeated by Rain, but manages to pull out a victory. Rain shows the group his true form, then disappears. #'Hostile Takeover' - After the battle with Rain, Marty is refreshed & decides to continue on battling & he tried to make the clone Gill-Man talk with this progam. Derek then admits that he will join the side of Neona & that he trusts Francine & because of that, Francine replaces St. Golemo, Hawk Girl, & Gill-Man with the real ones. But as soon as she does, they spot Rain sending many hypnotized battlers back to Gundoria, including two of the top players, Casey & Taylor, to test out their skills. Emperor Boraggen sends Rain to find more strong battlers to fight. But then Derek & the others soon catch up with them & Rain sends all to battle, but Francine & Achilles leaves without anyone knowing to follow behind Rain, Jesse, Lena, & Zelda because Francine had a suspicion. In one stadium, Sean & Derek battle against Taylor & Mason, while Marty & Jason battle against Casey & Sid. In the end, Derek, Sean, Marty, & Jason won while Casey & Taylor fell out of the hypnosis & left. Just before the battle ended, Rain was seen making adjustments to the Chess Combat Interspace system. But then the four (Derek, Sean, Marty, & Jason) were transported out of Chess Combat Interspace by force along with Francine. Then Derek & the others received a message from Rain saying that he now has complete control over Chess Combat Interspace. #'Twin Attack' - Derek & the others have been forced out of Chess Combat Interspace & Rain has taken control! However it seems that they were the only ones kicked out as other kids continue to log on, not knowing what is going on. To make things easier, Marty, Sean, & Francine head over to Derek in Bayview City aboard his giant airship. Derek tries to enter, but is rejected. He tries to tell the other kids about the danger, but none of them believe him. Marty is unable to shut it down as Rain has complete control, so Jason tries brute force, which actually works. Marty takes them to a remote access room so they can plan their next move. Francine remembers that the Neonan warriors can body shift themselves into Interspace. Derek immediately wants to go, but Aragorn reminds him he does not have that same power. So Jason, volunteers & brings Derek along using St. Golemo's power. Derek & Jason witness brainwashed kids take back more kids back to Gundoria. The same two players who accused Derek of lying reappear, now brainwashed by Gundoria, & battle Derek & Jason. They easily secure victory as well as the opponent warriors. The two boys are released from Gundorian control & Derek & Jason takes them out of Chess Combat Interspace. Derek vows to rescue all the brainwashed children. #'Escape From Darkness' Category:Fan Fiction